


My Dearest

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Aymeric de Borel, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Aymeric is Estinien’s greatest weakness and it terrifies him should anybody use him against him.Estinien and Aymeric take a bath and spend the night together in each others' arms.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	My Dearest

Their clothes are barely off before Estinien’s chest is pressed against his bare back, muscular arms wrapping around his chest tightly and pulling him in for a tight embrace. Estinien’s breath ghosts against the nape of his neck and it takes everything in him to step forward and pull them both into the filled tub.

Water sloshes around them as they sit at one end, Aymeric between his lover’s legs. He pointedly ignores the erection pressing against his back, reaching over for a small bucket to fill with water. Estinien wraps his arms around his waist as Aymeric turns around in his hold. It only takes one expectant look from Aymeric for his dragoon to close his eyes.

He pours the water over his head, going in twice before setting the bucket afloat behind him so he can reach for his soaps. He lathers a generous amount in his hands and cards them through Estinien’s hair, spending time to massage his scalp until Estinien shudders and releases a sigh. His lips turn upwards at the gesture and he moves his hands down his hair, tugging knots gently free until every lock is smooth.

He can’t help but wander from Estinien’s hair to his chest, feeling hard muscle and memorizing every scar. His hands travel up to his shoulders, massaging slightly before traveling down his arms. Estinien instinctually turns his palms up to interlace them with Aymeric’s and squeezes. Aymeric squeezes back and takes a moment to look up at Estinien, admiring his relaxed face, rare to see in these tumultuous times. His eyes trace sharp cheekbones and dark shadows, droplets of water clinging to his lashes.

_“I think that’s enough, Lord Commander,”_ Estinien jests, letting go of Aymeric’s hands to reach behind him and blindly feel around for the bucket.

He dunks it under and splashes water over his head, ignoring Aymeric’s squawk of letting him do it. After he’s sure the soap is out of his hair, he wipes at his eyes and finally opens them.

Aymeric is taken aback by the lust clear in Estinien’s eyes, pupils dilated with want. So enraptured is he by the sight of black overtaking blue that he barely closes his own eyes in time when he feels water being poured on his head.

A ghost of a kiss presses against his forehead and Estinien shifts him to turn around and press back against his chest. He lets out a sigh and relaxes into those rough hands turned soft in his hair. Estinien is so rare to show his gentle side and it fills Aymeric with warmth to know that he is one of the few to experience it.

It doesn’t take long for Estinien’s hands to travel down to his neck and shoulders, thumbs digging into his tense muscles until Aymeric relaxes with a quiet moan. He doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Estinien is smirking.

Estinien wraps his arms around his chest and pulls him close. Warm hands massage his chest, squeezing and running gently against his side just a hair away from being ticklish. There’s water being brought up to clear the soap away from his body and Aymeric shudders when Estinien brushes against his nipples.

_“Estinien,”_ he moans quietly.

His legs splash the water a bit as Estinien squeezes and plays with his chest, head falling back on his shoulder. He can feel himself rubbing against Estinien’s cock behind him in his writhing, his own hardening from the pleasure. It’s not until Estinien nibbles on his shoulder and Aymeric moans again that the dragoon stops his ministrations to instead splash a bucket of water over his head.

Estinien lets out a low chuckle behind him as Aymeric sputters to hold his breath at the onslaught. When he’s sure that the waterfall is over, Aymeric turns around with a look of displeasure, quickly dissipated when Estinien cups his cheek and draws him in for a chaste kiss.

There’s another splash of water and Estinien hauls Aymeric into his lap, spreading his lover’s thighs to straddle him. Aymeric wraps his arms around Estinien’s neck, groans when their cocks brush against each other.

Before Aymeric can whisper his name again, Estinien is already growling filth into his ear, at the end of his patience for their slow bath. It has been weeks since they’ve last seen each other and Estinien is _aching_ to be inside his lover once more. If he had it his way, they would have skipped the bath all together.

_“Enough, Aymeric,”_ he says lowly, _“we have time for lavishing later. I would have you weeping for my cock now.”_

Aymeric whimpers and sighs against his ear with a soft, _“yes, Dear.”_

Then, Estinien is pushing one finger into his hole, peppering kisses down Aymeric’s neck and to his shoulder until he relaxes enough for another finger to enter.

Cheeks brush against each other and heads turn to capture one another in a wet kiss. Estinien groans and plunges his tongue into Aymeric’s eager mouth, fingers stretching his lover as Aymeric grinds against him with each thrust. Their cocks slide together under the water and the sweetest of moans escapes Aymeric’s lips as Estinien curls his fingers ever so slightly.

It makes Estinien _hunger._ He needs to hear more, see more, _feel more._

He wraps one arm tightly around Aymeric’s waist, gripping at his hip hard enough to bruise, doesn’t lessen his hold even when the other whimpers against his lips. Every noise fuels him, makes him crave for more. He breaks their kiss to dig his nose against Aymeric’s neck, sticks a third finger into his lover and growls against his skin when Aymeric lets out a breathless _‘oh!’_

His pace is ever unrelenting as Aymeric writhes in his lap, digs his nails into Estinien’s back, releases a shuddering moan when Estinien licks a stripe up his neck.

_“Estinien-!”_

The dragoon can feel how beautifully Aymeric is arched in his arms, how close he is by the way he grinds their hips together, cocks hard and hot against their stomachs.

His tongue finds it way up Aymeric’s jaw and it only takes a nip at his ear and a curl of his fingers for Aymeric to unravel. Estinien leans back to watch how his lover squeezes his eyes shut and shakes against him, hips kneading and riding out his own high on long fingers as he calls out Estinien’s name so endearingly.

It’s a sight that never fails to captivate him and he would not hesitate to compare Aymeric to a primal in these moments as he thralls Estinien into devotion with his beauty and love.

With each passing gaze, each loving smile, and each whisper of his name does Estinien find himself falling deeper, against his will. Yet he does not struggle, gladly accepts it that he would do anything for Aymeric. Takes pride in it, even.

He finally understands the tales of old where great warriors turn mad and rage war over the loss of their love.

Aymeric is Estinien’s greatest weakness and it terrifies him should anybody use him against him.

Yet it only takes Aymeric opening his eyes and saying his name with a soft smile that Estinien is reminded that Aymeric is also his greatest strength. That what he works towards is the power to protect those he loves.

He pulls his fingers out and squeezes Aymeric’s ass in warning when he tries to move away. It’s a struggle, but Estinien pushes them up with one hand using the edge of the tub. Aymeric wraps his arms and legs around him tightly, leaves chaste kisses against his cheekbone as Estinien finds his bearings and walks them out to the bedroom.

Aymeric makes a quip about wetting the bed and Estinien is quick to make him squawk with a slap to his ass.

He drops Aymeric unceremoniously onto the bed and crawls over him to reach for the oil resting on the side table. It only takes a slather and two pumps to his softening cock to harden again, having swatted Aymeric’s hands away when they came too close. As appreciative as he is to his lover’s kindness, he has not the patience for it tonight.

He pushes a hand against Aymeric’s thigh and his cock throbs with how easily they part for him. More oil is poured onto his fingers and he watches a shiver run up Aymeric’s body when he touches two fingers to his hole, sliding against it for just a moment before pushing in.

Aymeric is nothing but pliant beneath him, using one hand to run up Estinien’s arm soothingly as he sighs at the ministrations.

Estinien pulls out soon enough and glances up at Aymeric and promptly has his breath stolen away. His lover raises both arms up to draw him closer, smiles gently at him with reddened lips, speaks with a voice filled with love.

_“Come, Dear Heart.”_

His breath hitches and he’s guiding his cock in the next moment, groaning at the heat that surrounds him. Aymeric rolls his hips and Estinien moans lowly, pushing in until he bottoms out.

He moves one of Aymeric’s legs to hook over his shoulder and feels him shudder underneath him as he’s taken in deeper. He quickens his pace with each moan of his name until he’s pounding into him, doesn’t even think of slowing down until Aymeric is sputtering half coherent words.

A pretty whine here, a filthy moan there, arms reaching out to claw at his shoulders in a silent plea. Estinien obliges and leans down to take him into a rough kiss, hips never ceasing their pace even as he dominates Aymeric’s mouth like a man starved, swallowing each of his moans hungrily.

He wants to consume more, take more, make it known to anyone who looks at Aymeric that he belongs to _him._ And he, to him.

He brings Aymeric’s other leg up to his shoulder, bends him in half as he slams his hips against him.

Aymeric takes a sharp breath in and cries into his mouth, rakes his nails down Estinien’s shoulders to ground himself.

Estinien growls between their lips, breaks it to leave hard kisses down Aymeric’s jaw to his neck, force turning bruising when he reaches where he knows his collar will cover. He wants to leave his mark, wants Aymeric to be reminded of him at every waking moment, wants to see part of himself ingrained in Aymeric’s core.

And Aymeric, ever so giving, allows him to do so, turns his head to expose more of himself for Estinien’s desires, sighs in content with each bite.

Estinien reaches down to take Aymeric’s cock in his hand, his own hips stuttering in their thrusting as Aymeric squeezes around him with a buck. He pumps erratically, relishes in the way that Aymeric shudders beneath him and mewls from his touch.

_“Dear, Es- ah!”_

Estinien slams into him, makes him see the stars themselves and act as if he has lost himself in them. There is no ground, only Estinien above him holding him so tightly, making stardust race through his veins.

He feels a tongue slide up his neck, prod at the sensitive part just beneath his ear that makes him shiver. His fingers desperately reach for purchase lest he lose himself in the darkened sky.

His breath comes shorter as heat builds in his core once more. He squeezes down as the tingling flows through his body, moans with each thrust of Estinien’s hand around his cock. Estinien throbs from inside of him, presses against that spot that has Aymeric losing his ability to think.

He feels the sharp pain of teeth at the base of his neck and finds himself arching up with a loud cry as he climaxes.

Estinien fucks him through it, listens fervently as Aymeric quakes in his hold and moans a garbled mess of his name. He doesn’t have to look to see how Aymeric’s lashes flutter and his mouth opens wantonly in his haze.

Just the thought of it combined with the way Aymeric squeezes around him _just so_ has him releasing with a growl, marking himself inside Aymeric as he digs his teeth deeper until he draws blood.

_“Mine.”_ He finds himself mumbling against gnawed skin.

_“Yours.”_ Aymeric dazedly whispers back.

He laps at the mark on Aymeric’s shoulder until it stops bleeding, fingers massaging the thighs draped across him until they relax. He lays them gently back down onto the bed and slowly pulls out.

Aymeric lays limp on the bed, head turned to the side to let Estinien see all that he has wrought. There’s a pleasure in watching his own seed dribble out from Aymeric’s hole and watching the bruises bloom across his neck.

_“Estinien,”_ Aymeric says ever so quietly, turning to look at him with half lidded eyes.

Estinien chuckles, knows what he wants, and decides to humor him. _“Yes, Dear?”_

Aymeric’s eyes widen and a flush crawls across his face at the name, words lost to him in his surprise. Estinien shifts to lay next to him, take him into his arms, and finally grants him the gentle kiss that Aymeric has been so patiently waiting for.

A blanket is pulled up to their shoulders and Estinien finds himself melting into the arm that comes to wrap back around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Aymeric is quick to fall asleep, easily lulled into sleep on Estinien’s shoulder between the warmth of his lover and the blanket. Estinien makes sure that Aymeric is in a deep slumber before he closes his own eyes.

He falls asleep to the sound of Aymeric breathing soundly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter @incorrectelezen or @mechewchew !


End file.
